Snapped
by shaded22
Summary: One-shot smut, Loki/OC, It's 3 years post-Avengers and Loki isn't the only new addition, Vallia, a half-mortal sorceress/warrior has joined and they both channel their unknown frustrations to make the others life a living hell, what happens when they both finally snap.


"You, fucking prick!" The water was running through my hair, over my face, and down my neck under my white tank top. _Of, course it has to be fucking white and of course it's the day I wear the lacy black bra Nat made me buy._

Loki's mischievous grin only widened, creating crow lines at the corner of his eyes. _Why the fuck does he manage to look so sex- stupid!_ In response my glower turned into a full on death glare.

"It was only water." He teased.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Give. A. Fuck." I spoke slowly with emphasis on each word.

"Ooh, eloquently put. The Midgardians must have rubbed off on you."

"I'm half, remember? Might explain my 'eloquent' language, actually, no, it doesn't. The explanation is simple a little God of Assholes decided that I wasn't having a bad enough day so why not just add water?"

"You looked like you needed to cool off." His expression managed to remain serious before he broke out into a grin again.

My mind searched the cupboards behind me and found what I was looking for. I glanced at Loki's button down. _I would really like to tear that apart and make- him eat it! _

"Yeah?" I said quirking a brow. "Maybe you look like you should relax."

He jerked his head out of the way but got the red wine poured around his collar instead. The dark liquid seeped into both the back and front of his shirt causing it to look like he was bleeding almost. My tank was thoroughly soaked in the chest area, not much was being left to the imagination. _At least the bra isn't white, in that case nothing would have been left to his sick imagination. _I crossed my arms over my chest in an effort to block the view.

"Enjoy the wine." My voice dripped with nonchalance as I spun on my heel making my way to the kitchen door.

Loki appeared in front of me, his face fixed in a confusing expression. I expected to feel anger rolling off of him, and it was but, more so frustration than anger. My head reached just below his collarbone, forcing me to look up and cause our noses to brush.

"Loki. Move."

"Vallia. No." He mimicked my tone.

"You started it."

"No, you started it."

"How the hell did I do that?"

"You're the one that just walked in, in nothing but that shirt and those…" His mesmerizing green eyes traveled down my legs. "shorts? Is that what you're calling them?"

"I wanted to wear something comfortable, excuse me if your _sensibilities_ were put to shame. Don't like it, go elsewhere."

"No, I think I'll stay here."

I grew even more so frustrated. "What, do you want me to do? I can't see how soaking my shirt and shorts helped the offense."

His anger eased a little and a devious smirk played at the corner of his mouth, I tried so hard not to let my gaze fall there.

"Strange, your shirt is the only thing that appears wet."

I glared back up at him. Waving my hand, my hair and shirt dried but I couldn't dry what was going on further south. Weeks, hell even months of pent up sexual frustration that I kept trying to convince myself wasn't because of him was making itself known in a rather sensitive area. I kept the red from showing itself on my cheeks.

"Frustrated?" He asked mockingly.

"I could ask you the same. I can practically feeling it come off you." I snipped.

"Surprised you took until now to realize it."

"Really, been frustrated that long?"

"Weeks."

"Months."

His arm curled around my waist at the same time his face moved that last centimeter and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped out of surprise and delight. My mouth parting his tongue plunged in and lazily stroked mine. I buried my hands in those long, silky, ebony locks of his and tugged hard as my body arched into his. He groaned and molded his hips to mine. The red wine seeped into the front of my shirt but I didn't really care. One long, slender, fingered hand cupped my jaw, a move that would have appeared sweet to any observer but was far from it. This was carnal, hot, burning, desire, need and the hand was simply to hold me closer to make sure I didn't pull away now that I was there. The arm encircling my waist slid and tucked underneath my backside as it pulled me up. I wrapped my long legs tightly around his waist and ground my pelvis into his. Both of us moaned and he pulled away from my mouth for a second. His eyes swallowed me as he emitted a deep growl. I slipped my hands from his hair down his throat to where his neck met his shoulder. My palms curved as my thumb nails pricked the skin. He hissed hotly. I tilted my head down, never breaking eye contact with him as I drew my tongue over the two small punctures, tasting his delicious skin. He growled again but it ended in a low moan as his eyelids slid shut.

I ran my tongue along the side of his neck, the edge of his jaw, the curve of his ear. "You're a bit of a masochist, aren't you?" My voice was thick with lust.

His fierce green-blue eyes shot open and he slammed me into a wall that hadn't been there a second ago, I noted he must have transported us from the kitchen to his room. _Gods, I love magic. _His mouth crashed into mine again, teeth scraping, biting at swollen lips, tongues plundering, fighting each other in a sweet dance. Pressing my palms to his wine-soaked shirt I called on my own magic and had it disappear, leaving me with a new expanse of his cooler, sinuous-muscled, skin. His own hands went to my tank top and tore it off. My hands slid back into his hair and wrapped themselves in his soft locks, yanking hard to try and bring him closer than possible. He struggled to pull away from my mouth and began biting and licking along my jawline to my ear.

He caught the lobe between his teeth before releasing it and uttering in a sleek, husky breath. "_Yes_ and I intend to torture you, severely, to let you simply _taste_ how you have made me feel for the past _agonizing_ months, and then I will make you writhe and scream my name until you can't form coherent words or sounds, I want to go deaf from my name being explicated from your beautiful lips, have it roll off of your divine tongue."

Shivers ran through me as heat followed swiftly behind. I shifted my head to the side in order to reach his ear.

My own velvety tones leaked out. "I can't wait for it, but you'll have to earn it, _silver-tongue_, and I am not easily reduced to begging, _Loki_." Both his nickname and his true name came out in a heated caress.

He sucked in a ragged breath. "You want to _beg_? I will make you beg, make you wonder how you ever went without my touch and I will show how much of a _silver-tongue_ I have."

His head lurched back so he could join me in another violent kiss. When he abruptly broke away again, I released a frustrated whimper that I quickly attempted to stifle.

"No, let me hear your sounds." He snarled against my neck as he left large, bruising marks with his teeth and tongue.

_His, all his. _His tongue ran over my collarbone and I gasped as he blew his cool breath over it. He removed us from the wall and carried me over to the large bed, laying me down surprisingly gently on top of the black, silken sheets. The small amount of tameness was quickly overshadowed by his body on top of mine, pressing me further into the bed in an attempt to gain more friction, more contact. His leather pants rubbed against my smooth legs and I tucked my ankles under his shins. His lengthy fingers slid over my bra, tracing out the patterns in the lace and rubbing my peaks until they became even more so taut. Instantaneously the garment disappeared and I let out a shocked gasp followed by a pleasurable groan when those same fingers met my heated skin. One palm coasted over and off as it began its descent down my side and dipped underneath me, lifting my already arched back as his open mouth met my nipple. His tongue glided over it as his lips wrapped around and sucked it deeper into his cool mouth. Moans and gasps and other wanton noises flowed out of my mouth as he did this, slow, tantalizing, beautiful, indescribable torture. My hands still entangled in his hair tugged hard on the glossy strands, asking him for more. He groaned before chuckling darkly and sending vibrations through me earning another set of ragged moans. His mouth moved to the breast his other hand had remained on, kneading and plucking at the hardened peak. That one mimicked the one on my back as the other one moved back up to my right tip and began to repeat the ministrations already done to the one currently being drawn into his mouth.

"_Loki._" I wasn't quite begging yet but my tone was close.

"Not yet, my dear." He murmured against my heat flushed skin.

That talented tongue that divinely unholy mouth placed open kisses down my abdomen as my hands moved from his hair to that same area on him. I rubbed my palms up his front over the sinewy muscles before raking back down them with my nails. A guttural growl-moan escaped him. He did not stop his descent though and reached above my waistband. His slender hands moved smoothly down to my hips where he tucked a thin finger from each hand into the band and tugged down my short throwing them in a random direction when they finally came off completely. He palmed me through the matching black laced panties and shut his eyes when a low groan slipped out. He moved back up my body, his hand still against me. Strangely delicate kisses were spread from my cheek to my ear.

"So _wet _for me, _Vallia_." His rough whisper ran through me.

Shivers went up my spine. My fingers glided down his abdomen to his leather pants and hooked themselves in the band. His moan was broken and stifled as the side of my hand brushed against his hard, large length.

"I want your noises too, _Loki_." I breathed heavily as I vanished the leather.

He faced me a mischievous smirk playing on those wonderful lips of his. I stroked a hand up his shaft and he shuddered before removing my hand and pinning my wrists above my head in one of his own the other finally ripping away the last barrier of scant lace between us. Fingertips barely brushed my opening and my breath hitched. Loki's smug smirk spread.

"Has a man ever made you come by his fingers alone?" He harassed darkly.

I had to gulp in air before I could answer coherently. "N-no." My voice shook slightly.

One finger slipped n between my folds emitting a loud gasp from my mouth forming an "O". His grin only widened his eyes filled completely with desire.

"I could, I would have you come undone by only my hand but as I promised you torment in repercussion for the affliction you've caused me I won't let you do so until I'm inside of you and you're _begging_."

I stifled a whimper but I'm sure he heard it. His thumb slid up to my nub and began to run slow circles around it, skimming the perimeter around it and causing me to become even more wet. He stoked my fire and had it and desire slowly begin to consume me. As my breaths became shorter, more ragged and almost burning he slipped a second finger inside, causing me to cry out and buck my hips. If possible his length managed to harden even more and I noticed pre-cum at the tip. I let a satisfied smirk show and locked eyes with him. _Torturing me? I was in agony all those months too, I still am, you're not getting off this easy._ The tip of my tongue slipped out of my mouth and outlined first my top then bottom lip, my gaze never faltering from his. His eyes narrowed and his fingers pumped faster, harder. I almost lost the ability to breath and his name came out in the short exhales in between moans that appeared to be getting louder. I was teetering on the edge, my toes began to curl as my back bent and then he stopped completely. I didn't even try to hide my protesting cry. He simply drew his fingers into his mouth and licked off my moisture. _Gods, that is so unbelievably sexy._

"_Loki_." My voice was pleading.

He leaned in closer to me. "Yes, dearest, going to beg for me already."

I squeezed my eyes shut and took in large breaths to steady myself. When my eyes reopened they glared at him.

"No." _I never could back down from a challenge_.

He tsked and shook his head at me before giving me a searing kiss. All our passion and frustrations were being poured into that kiss and I arched up and molded my body to hid, gaining a moan from his lips. Again, he pulled away eventually and lowered his head in between my legs. _Oh no, he wouldn't-_

"_Loki_, what-" I was cut off by my own shriek as his tongue darted across my clit.

He hummed bringing me to the brink of an orgasm again and yet again stopped. He did this over and over and over until I had collapsed into a puddle of whimpers and frustrations and needs. I could hear his own troubled breathing and feel the shudders escaping him, he was having trouble holding back too.

"_Loki_…"

His jaw clenched as he strained to ignore how I said his name. He lifted his head, this lips glistening. "Yes?"

I swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling. "Just, I need you to be inside of me." I wasn't begging, not yet, but I was praying the statement would be enough for him to comply.

He growled and moved up again. His tip grazing the outside of my folds as his hands interlocked with mine, intimately but still keeping them pinned above my head. His lips met mine with a bruising force and I ignored the taste of myself on his tongue, focusing on _his _taste. Then painstakingly gradually he slid in. Both of us let out large moans at the feeling of him filling me completely, inside up to his hilt. I forgot how to breathe for a minute until he, with the same precise measure slid out to the head and then slammed back into me.

"_LOKI!"_ I gasped so loudly I was sure others could hear us, unless he sound proofed his room as I did mine.

A long shudder shook him as he groaned something that resembled my name. He brought his mouth to my ear and sucked on the place behind it causing me to say his name again.

"Gods, you're… so… tight." He hissed through clenched teeth before scraping those same teeth over my pulse and sucking hard.

Agonizing, heavily measured strokes were all that he did. I was whimpering, reduced to incoherent sounds and he too appeared to be silently begging me to give in, to let him take his dominance that he had already so easily displaced.

"I… am s-so… getting… you… back. N-next… time." I managed to get out the threat.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, I… look forward… to it. I wish to… do this… over… and… over… r-repeatedly." _Wow I've even managed to make the smooth talking devil stutter._

However, tears were pricking at my eyes as my body was filled with only want, need, desire for _him._ I snapped.

"_Loki…please…"_

"What _Vallia… _what do you desire?" His pace picking up ever so slightly, my hips meeting every timed thrust.

"Gods… _Loki… Loki… please… let me come… come with me… faster… pleaaasssee." _I begged, finally.

He bit my bottom lip and pulled. My mouth opened and my tongue met his, fighting. A long groan ran out from him and his strokes finally sped up into an unyielding hot rate. He released my hands dug his fingers into my hips, helping me angle them so that he hit that one spot every time. My own hands dug into his shoulders, nails clawing his muscles and raking down his back, leaving red trails in their wake and probably creating bruises. He let out a full moan. My moans were becoming loud close to screaming.

"_Vallia…" _He heatedly moaned.

My climax hit and my walls clenched impossibly tight around him. I screamed his name. He groaned my own name as my orgasm pushed him over the edge. He carried us through our peak until our aftershocks subsided. He collapsed but managed to do it so that we rolled to our side together, still joined. Arms wrapped around each other I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Our heartbeats a mile a minute, he carefully pulled out emitting a gasp from me. He chuckled darkly.

"Fear not, love, we can rest and repeat." He murmured as he nuzzled my neck.

I let out a giggle, something I didn't even know I was capable of. I felt his genuine smile against my cheek as he kissed it.

"You've been torturing me too by the way. Don't think I won't get the next round." I scolded.

He laughed. "Oh, dear, my dear Vallia, I look forward to it."

**Author's Note:**** First time I have **_**ever**_** written smut, but hey, we're all horny, so what's a girl to do? I hope my attempt wasn't a complete miserable failure. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
